Bleach: Eclipse/World of the Living Arc
'''World of the Living Arc '''is an Arc from Bleach Eclipse, it is the first arc of the fanfic. Chapter 1: Kanjiro and Mashiro, New Lieutenants In the Lieutenant meeting, Lieutenant of Squad 1, Akio Kuno, stood up. "So, let's start of this meeting." said Akio. "We have two recomendations for Lieutenants, 4th Seat of Squad 8, Kanjiro Kawashima and 3rd Seat of Squad 6, Mashiro Kawashima, anything to say about them?" he asked. Shina Kawabata raised her hands, Akio pointed at her. "Isn't it a coincidence how they both were reccomendations and they are twins?" Shina asked. "Yes it is." Akio answered. Ikkaku raised his hands up, Akio pointed at him. "Just give the smuts Lieutenant, they're quite skilful." said Ikkaku. Takiji raised his hand also, Akio pointed at him. "Mashiro should become one, I'm the only one who knows a secret from them and no one in the Seireitei knows it." said Takiji. "So, Mashiro for Lieutenant?" asked Akio. Everyone but Naizen and Shina raise their hands for Mashiro being Lieutenant. "Kanjiro?". Everyone yet again but Naizen and Shina raise their hands up. In the Squad 8 Barracks, Kanjiro is sitting on the grounds, looking at the pond. A butterfly would go to Kanjiro. "I've been made Lieutenant?" he wondered. Kanjiro gets up and walked towards to the Captain's Office. Kanjiro walked into the office, Nanao was sitting in the office. "Hello, Kanjiro, you've heard the news right?" she asked him. "Yes, I have Captain." Kanjiro answered. Nanao passed him a Lieutenant Badge, Kanjiro grabbed it of the desk and put it on his arm. "Thank you Captain for you reccomendation." said Kanjiro. "You deserve it." she smiled at him. Kanjiro walked off and looked in the sky. "I hope my brother got Captain." said Kanjiro. In the Squad 6 Barracks, Mashiro is already in the Captain's office, looking at Renji Abarai. "I've been accepted!" Mashiro cheered. "Yes you have, also, your brother has also become lieutenant." said Renji. Mashiro was already wearing the Lieutenant badge. Chapter 2: The Death of Yamamoto! The New Head Captain In the Similation room, it was simulated as The World of the Living. 2nd Lieutenant(Squad 1, currently has Two Lieutenants), Matsuo Asai was uninjured and looked to fellow opponent , who was beaten. "You have fought well, my fellow lieutenant." said Yammamoto. "I know that and I must strike you down." said Matsuo. "Then, strike me." Yamamoto offered, streching his arms out. Rapidly and silently, Matsuo ran past Yamamoto, this had then cut him into pieces. Rushing out, Yamamoto's blood was dropping, as Matsuo had killed him. "You weren't strong enough Captain and I shall take over your place." said Matsuo. Outside the simulation room, four personel from Squad 1, including Akio Kuno, where standing by door, wondering who was comming out. Butterflies where scatered around the Seireitei, waiting for the news. Matsuo walked from the door, the Squad 1 personel where shocked to see that Yamamoto has been killed. Matsuo held the Captain haroi in his hands. "You won, you are strong." said Akio. "Call all Captains, we have a meeting." said Matsuo towards Akio. Akio used Flash Step to find the other Captains. In the Captain's Meeting, the Captains stood strong as Matsuo looked at all of them. The Captain's were, from clockwise order: , Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Nanao Ise, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Rukia Kuchiki. "I'm sure you've heard the obvious news." said Matsuo. "Yes." they all said. "Good, as Head Captain, I'm sure that you'll be the best bunch of 13 Captain's I've seen." said Matsuo. "In recent news, we've also heard that there's been new lieutenants." said Iba. "Yes, their names?" Matsuo asked. "Kanjiro and Mashiro Kawashima." Iba replied. "I hope for their Captain's sake, that they do good." said Matsuo looking at Nanao and Renji. "Any other news?" "I've been watching the World of the Living and noticed some strange coloured hollow appearances." said Nemu. "So, we should start of by sending of some Lieutenants." said Matsuo. "No, they could be weak."said Rukia intervened. "I like to show the strongest first, not the weakest, so send 3 Lieutenants to observe this." said Matsuo. In the Squad 8 Barracks, Kanjiro is in Nanao's office. "I'm going on a mission to the World of the Living?" Kanjiro asked. "Yes, you and two other lieutenants will be assisting you on this mission and you will have to fight strange hollows." said Nanao. "So, tommorow, right?" he asked. She nodded her head. The next day, Kanjiro, Tatsui and Takiji enter through the Senkaimon. Chapter 3: Akito The 3 Soul Reaper Lieutenants had passed through the Senkaimon safely, they looked at the World of the Living. "So, here's the World of the Living." said Takiji. "What about it?" Tatsui asked him. "It's a great place to kill hollows of course." said Kanjiro. "No, it's good because I'm not doing any fighting!" said Takiji resting his arms on his heads. "No, your not!" complained Kanjiro and Tatsui. Kanjiro noticed a yellow-greenish hollow flying in the air, he uses Shunpo to go towards it. Tatsui and Takiji notice this and Kanjiro aims his Zanpakutō towards the Hollow. "Die!" shouted Kanjiro stabbing his Zanpakutō at it. Kanjiro falls on the floor, on his feet, he looks at them and smiles. "Nice first strike Kanjiro." said Takiji. Tatsui's Zanpakutō beeps, she pulls it out and Kanjiro and Takiji are stunned. "You have a vibrating Zanpakutō?" Kanjiro asked. "No, don't be silly, I can comminicate with the 13 Court Guard Squads using my Zapakutō." Tatsui answered. Looking at her Zanpakutō, the person on it was . "Tatsui." Momo said. "Captain, you have news?" Tatsui asked. "Yes, I need you to go see Akito Urahara as soon as possible." said Momo. Momo's face disappeared from the tsubara on the Zanpakutō. "So, we go see some random guy?" asked Takiji. "Yes." she answered. "That's it, no location?" said Takiji confused. "Follow me, don't worry." said Tatsui walking off. "Yeah, lets follow the uptight person." said Takiji smilling. Just outside Urahara's shop, Tatsui knocked on the wooden door. A person with black hair that only reaches his eyelids, he also has a green Soul Reaper outfit. The person turns around and the back of him says 'Akito Urahara. "What a freak." Kanjiro thought in his mind. "He's soo cute!" Tatsui thought in her mind. "Cool guy." thought Takiji in his mind. "Hi, you must be Kanjiro 'Color Shaded Hair' Kawashima, 'Tatty' Tatsui Ikoma and 'Taky' Takiji Koyama, come in." said Akito. They came in and looked at him. "Ask away.". Kanjiro looked at him annoyed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NICKNAMES?!" shouted Kanjiro angry. "How do you get your hair like that?" asked Tatsui. Takiji lies down on the black wodden table and looks at it. "I have contacts to the Soul Society, so I'm able to learn you all and as you are aware, Captain Yachiru Kusajishi told me that, I shampoo all lot, thank you for noticing and get off my table." said Akito slapping Takiji off. Takiji got of when he fell on the pillows. "Could've been nicer." said Takiji scratching his head. "Now, as I was told, I need to give you gigai's, you know this information correct?" Akito asked them. Takiji and Tatsui shook their heads as they didn't know. "I know, I took extra classes at the Academy." said Kanjiro. "Now, gigai's are basically copies of a souls body and when you put them on, you are seen by everyone in the World of the Living." said Akito. Akito gave them their gigai's. "These are cool." said Tatsui. After a while, they had put them on, Akito looked at them. "Now, these gigai's will lessen your chances of being targeted by Hollows, so use them well." said Akito. "One thing, where are we going to stay?" Kanjiro asked him. "You have about 3 places to sleep in." said Akito. "I got a place." said Kanjiro walking futher into the shop. "Where are you going?" Akito asked going after him. Kanjiro moved a box of stuff and saw a trap door, he lifted it and climbed down a ladder. "I've never noticed this place before?" Akito wondered. "That's because your father kept it from you, so no one would find it, luckily for me, I take extra classes and learnt that you had a secret door." Kanjiro replied. As they all climbed down, they all saw a rocky place. "Your, going to live here?" Akito asked him. "Yes." Kanjiro replied. "That's crazy!" shouted Tatsui. As Kanjiro pulled out his Zanpakutō, they all looked and moved back. "It's time to turn up the heat, Sōrāsutoraiku!" shouted Kanjiro releasing his Shikai. Kanjiro cuts a big piece of rock in half, it falls on the ground. Rapidly, Kanjiro strikes the sword, showing a massive storm of wind. When Kanjiro stops the rock turns into a house. The others are in a very anime like shock. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" shouted Takiji shocked. Kanjiro walked inside the house. "I'm part of the Arts and Craf Club." said Kanjiro. Chapter 4: Freash Meat As the 3 Shinigami are living under Akito's Shop, Kanjiro wakes up and see's Tatsui and Takiji still asleep. Kanjiro picks up his Soul Pager and see's it flashing. "Why is it mute?" Kanjiro wondered. Kanjiro pushed the volume reapetedly. Loudly, the sound would roar towards their ears, this causes Tatsui and Takiji to jump of the bed. "What the heck was that for!" screamed Tatsui at Kanjiro. "Then next time, get up early." Kanjiro replied walking off. "So, we've got hollow." said Takiji. "Yes and we should run-" said Tatsui after being interrupted as their gigai came off. They all ran outside the shop to find the hollow. Outside, in Karakura Town, the 3 Shinigami where going into battle, they saw three hollows, there was a orange hollow, a green one and a purple one. "I get the green one, Tatsui, orange, Takiji, purple!" shouted Kanjiro. Kanjiro jumped into the air pulled out his Zanpakutō. Swiftly and easily, Kanjiro wacked his sword at the hollow, it wasn't like the other hollow, it only cut from it's face. "It's time to turn up the heat, Sōrāsutoraiku!" shouted Kanjiro releasing his Shikai. Cutting deeper in to the hollows body, Kanjiro had killed the hollow. The others had killed their hollows. A orange haired Shinigami had arrived late in the scene. "Who are you guys?" the orange haired Shinigami asked him. "We'd know you, but we don't, I know everyone in the Gotei 13, but not you." said Tatsui. "I'm Lieutenant Kanjiro Kawashima of the 8th Division." said Kanjiro. "Lieutenant Tatsui Ikoma." said Tatsui. "And that's Takiji Koyama, I know Akito, if you're wondering." said the orange haired Shinigami. "We gave you ours, what's yours?" Takiji asked him. "The names Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo with fake explosions round him. "That, was lame." said Takiji yawning. "What do you mean that was lame!" shouted Ichigo at Takiji. "Stop trying to be cool." said Takiji. "Okay, that crossed the line, don't make me get Zangetsu!" argued Ichigo. "You bring it!" shouted Takiji. "Guys, stop fighting." said Kanjiro. "Ichigo, you must be the Substitute Shinigami of this town, do you have any info of the hollows?" Tatsui asked him. "All I know is they show up in random colors, one was yellowish green one, next was purple and the other one was yellow." said Ichigo. "Wait, I have a hypothesis, all these hollows are showing up in this order, Teritary Colored Hollows, the weakest of them all, Secondary Colored Hollows, the normal ones and the Primary Colored Hollows, the strongest of them all." said Kanjiro. "How can you tell that?" Takiji asked him. "Simple, as I killed the yellowish green hollow, it was easy to cut in Sōrāsutoraiku's Shikai form, when I faced the orange one, it took hard to cut, so I had to use Shikai, so the primary colored hollows should be stronger." said Kanjiro. "I agree." said Ichigo. "Let's report this to Captain Hinamori." said Tatsui using Shunpo. Takiji and Kanjiro used Shunpo to get there. In their house, Momo appeared on a big screen. "So, hows your research going?" Momo asked them. "I have a theory, we have teritary colored hollows, which are weak, secondary colored hollows, which are normal and primary colored hollows, which are strong." said Kanjiro. "Ah, I see, try and find a way to stop them and Kararkura Town will be safe." said Momo disappearing from the screen. Chapter 5: Stronger, Better and Hollower! Takiji's and Uryū's Encounter! In Karakura Town, Takiji was walking around the streets of it. "Why did I get pet in charge of this?" Takiji asked himself in his gigai. Takiji remembers as Kanjiro and Tatsui used Shunpo to depart from him, giving him the responsibility to fight the hollows on his side. "Damn it." said Takiji grumpy. Takiji was walking as he saw a red hollow and a man with a white shirt and a yellow tie and wore normal type glasess. "Get away from it!" shouted Takiji tackling the man away from the hollow, this caused him to remove his gigai. He got up and loooked at the hollow. "What are you doing, I was going to kill it!" shouted the man. "Leave it all to me old man." said Takiji. "Howl Garōga Satsugai-Sha!" Takiji released his shikai and was about to strike it at the hollow, but three quincy arrows was shot at the hollow, killing it. "What, the?" Takiji wondered. Takiji turned to the man and saw him with a quincy weapon. "Quincy, nice, I guess your Uryū Ishida." said Takiji. "Yes." the man answered. "So, you know about the primary, secondary and teritary hollows?" Takiji asked. "I do, also..." said Uryū. "Yes?" Takiji wondered. "Who you calling old man, lazy idiot?" asked Uryū annoyed. "You of course, you must have bad hearing." said Takiji. "OH SHUT UP IT YOU IDIOT!" screamed Uryū annoyed. "I want to test your stength Quincy." said Takiji smiling. "Okay, so you want to battle me." said Uryū. "Let's go somewhere safe." said Takiji running off. Uryū ran off with him. Takiji and Uryū are in a complete wasteland in Karakura Town, Takiji brings out his Zanpakutō, Uryū brings out his Quincy bangle. Uryū aims it at Takiji, firing an arrow. He dodged this easily. To counter, Takiji smashed his Zanpakutō at Uryū, he dodged this easily. Draging his foot across the ground, Uryū moved from Takiji. "Not bad for first-" said Takiji being interrupted as Uryū hit him with an arrow, dropping him to the floor. The shikai had then turned into gloves. In Takiji's eye's, he woke up as he saw a red hollow, that Uryū failed to defeat. Takiji got up from the floor and looked at the hollow. "So, you defeated, I'll defeat you." said Takiji jumping up into the air. "Howl Garōga Satsugai-Sha!" shouted Takiji releasing his shikai. Takiji slammed his sword into the the hollow, killing it. Takiji picked up Uryū. "Gotta pick up the old man, why couldn't an old man pick up me." said Takiji walking off into Akito's shop. In Akito's shop, Uryū had woke up as he was healed by Akito. "You must be losing your flow old man." said Takiji. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN!" shouted Uryū get up annoyed. Akito was laughing like hell as he screamed. Chapter 6: Kanjiro and Miho, Best Friends In Karakura Town, Kanjiro was already pulling out his Zanpakutō as he was fighting a a green hollow. Kanjiro smashed his Zanpakutō at the hollow. "Must be easy to defeat." said Kanjiro. Kanjiro turned around, then he saw a girl with short orange hair and was atleast the same size as him. "You can see me?" Kanjiro asked her. "Yes, I can." the girl said. "I forgot Akito said there are some people with spiritual awareness." thought Kanjiro in his mind. As they both keep staring at each other. "So, who are you?" Kanjiro asked her. "I'm not aloud to talk to strangers." said the girl. "If you can see me, then I'm not much off a stranger." said Kanjiro. "Fine, my name's Miho Kurosaki." said the girl sighing. "Oh, you must Ichigo Kurosaki's father, I know him, I'm Kanjiro Kawashima." said Kanjiro offering a hand shake to her. Miho handshaked Kanjiro and the two were friends. Kanjiro put on his gigai and walked with Miho. As they were walking, Kanjiro was confused. "Where are you taking me?" Kanjiro asked her. "To my favourite place, a mall!" shouted Miho as they appeared in a mall. "What's this?" he asked her. "We need to get you some better clothes, a sweatshirt isn't any good." said Miho. Miho took him to the clothes store. "Now, pick what you like." Miho offered. Kanjiro had an embarresed face in him, he took clothes, which was a hood and jeans. "Those are soo cool!" shouted Miho. Kanjiro started to run off as she turned around. "Come back!" she shouted. Kanjiro was jumping on building to buildings, he then saw Miho on the building chasing after him. "I have free running skills you know!" shouted Miho. Kanjiro looked at her, then he tripped over and knocked his head on the ground. Miho was scared and shocked, she jumped down, landing on her feet, she picked up Kanjiro. Kanjiro woke up, he was in a living room, but not his own, he noticed that he had bandages on his head. "Where am I?" Kanjiro wondered. "Hi best friend!" shouted Miho appearing in his face. Kanjiro moved back in a shocked face. "Don't scare me like that." said Kanjiro. Ichigo walked down the stairs and looked at Kanjiro. "I see you've met my daughter." said Ichigo. Kanjiro got up and looked around the living room, he used Shunpo to disapear. "Dad, do you think he'll be back?" Miho asked. "Probably not, he's here for a mission, not a playdate." Ichigo replied. Chapter 7: Town of Karakura Is Normal Woosh! Clunk! Kanjiro's Zanpakutō cutting hollows. Takiji cuts down a hollow's hand, using his Zanpakutō and causes it disingrate. A hollow sends a slapping hit to Tatsui, but she backflips over the dodge and and smashes her Zanpakutō into the hollow's shoulder. Thus, causing it to disinigrate. "Hollow numbers seem to drop now." said Kanjiro. "I agree, shall we report this?" Tatsui asked. They all nodeded and ran back to Akito's shop. In Urahara's Store, Akito opened the door letting them in. "Your gigai's." said Akito. They passed Akito their gigai and he put them on a tresure chest. The 3 Shinigami climb down the ladder and run to the house, they look at the hollow numbers in the screen and it is green. "So, hardly any hollows and now we head back." said Kanjiro. "Yes, also, Kanjiro, for a lieutenant test, you must fight one of the current lieutenants in battle in any date you want." said Momo. "Thanks for that info Captain Hinamori." said Kanjiro. Momo's face disappeared from the screen. "So, let's go home now." said Takiji. Kanjiro poked his Zanpakuto at wall, he twisted it. In a flash, the Senkaimon had opened, they began to walk through it. In the Soul Society, the three had passed through without any trouble. Mashiro was standing there, waiting for them. "Brother, Taki!" shouted Mashiro running towards them. Mashiro would handshake his brother and his friend. Rapidly leaving, Tatsui cleared from the area. "So, Mashiro, have you heard of the trial fight?" Kanjiro asked. "Yes, I have." said Mashiro. "Who are you going to pick?" Kanjiro looked to Takiji and pointed at him. "Why me?" Takiji asked Kanjiro. "Your the only one who knows our secret, but you've never seen it." Kanjiro replied. "I wish I thought of that, I'll fight Ken instead." said Mashiro. "Why are you going to fight Ken?" Kanjiro asked him. "He's the strongest Lieutenant and I need a challange, challenge makes you better." said Mashiro. Mashiro, Kanjiro and Takiji both walked off and began to go foward into the Seireitei. Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction